1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular a computer implemented method, an apparatus and a computer program product for meeting invitation processing in a calendaring system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently in calendaring systems, such as Lotus Notes®, from IBM®, the function of managing calendar and meeting invitations is typically managed by the individual user. In some circumstances, a user may receive multiple invitations for different meetings scheduled to occur at the same time. In these situations, the user is typically responsible to check the invitations and determine which one has a higher priority by accepting one invitation and declining the other invitations.
Sometimes, the user may not be aware there are two or three invitations in the user's inbox for the same time and may accept the first invitation seen, only to realize later there is a desire to accept one of the other invitations. To eliminate this problem, users require a better way to manage calendar invitations and other calendar related events.